SJ Host Club
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Sungmin, seorang siswa biasa yg bersekolah di sekolah elite SM High School. Karna ketidak sengajaannya, ia akhirnya masuk ke sebuah club yg bernama SJ Host Club yg di ketuai oleh seorang namja tampan namun memiliki sifat Evil. *mian summary'y berantakan*
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin Remake / SJ Host Club / Yaoi / Part 1

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
OC : EunHae couple  
ZhouRy couple  
Siwon  
Ratting : T  
Genre : Romance, comedy.  
Discalimer : FF ini remake dari anime yg berjudul Ouran High School, tapi gak akan sama persis. Hanya sebagian cerita saja yg saya tuliskan XD.  
Warning : DLDR, Boys Love, typo bertebaran, bahasa yg tidak sesuai dngn EYD.

Summary : Sungmin, seorang siswa biasa yg bersekolah di sekolah elite SM High School. Karna ketidak sengajaannya, ia akhirnya masuk ke sebuah club yg bernama SJ Host Club yg di ketuai oleh seorang namja tampan namun memiliki sifat Evil. *mian summary'y berantakan*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

All Author poV

Seorang namja berkaca mata tampak sedang mengintip di balik pintu sebuah ruangan besar yg di penuhi buku-buku yg biasa kita sebut perpustakaan. Niat membaca Sungmin, nama namja berkacamata itu seketika lenyap sudah saat melihat keadaan perpustakaan yg tengah di penuhi orang.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika orang – orang itu tidak berisik. Tapi sayangnya mereka semua berisik dan Sungmin tidak menyukai itu

Sepertinya anak – anak orang kaya datang kesekolah hanya untuk bersenang – senang. Benar – benar merepotkan, dan karenanya Sungmin harus mencari ruangan lain yg sepi agar ia bisa membaca dengan tenang.

Sungmin pun menutup kembali pintu perpustakaan dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang musik, sebuah ruangan yang sudah tidak terpakai. Sepertinya ruangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana Sungmin bisa membaca dengan tenang dan damai.

CEKLEK

"Selamat datang!"

Ketika Sungmin membuka pintu ruang music tersebut ada sekolompok orang yg kalau ia tidak salah dengar dari yeoja – yeoja di kelasnya yg selalu meneriakan nama mereka , kelompok orang itu adalah SJ Host Club.

Mereka adalah orang – orang yang memiliki status social tinggi, dan uang yang berlimpah. Dan mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersenang – senang dengan yeoja. Setidaknya itu yang Sungmin dengar dari orang – orang yg selalu membicarakan mereka.

Namun karna Sungmin adalah seorang murid baru, maka ia belum mengenal dengan baik siapa kelompok orang – orang itu. Haruskah aku jelaskan? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya untuk kalian ^^.

Memang benar mereka adalah orang – orang yang memiliki status social tinggi, uang yang berlimpah serta kekuasaan yg luas menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersekolah di sini, Di SM High school. Host Club ini terdiri dari namja – namja tampan dengan terlalu banyak waktu untuk menghibur dan mempesona para yeoja yg juga memiliki terlalu banyak waktu. -_-

SM High School ini adalah sebuah sekolah yg elegan dengan taman – taman yg indah yg di peruntukan bagi anak – anak super kaya.

"Wah seorang namja!" Seru si kembar Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae berbarengan.

"Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung, pengunjung ini bukankah teman satu kelas kalian?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yg tengah duduk. Yang merupakan ketua dari Host Club ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya benar, tapi dia sangat tidak ramah sehingga kami tidak mengenalnya dengan baik." Jawab EunHae sebutan bagi si kembar ini, lagi – lagi dengan berbarengan.

"Ini tidak sopan untuk mengatakannya seperti itu." Ujar seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata yg menghias wajah rupawannya yg menjabat sebagai bendahara club, Choi Siwon.

"Selamat datang di SJ Host Club, kalian seharusnya bersikap sopan pada sesama siswa." Ujar Siwon lagi menyambung perkataannya. Sementara EunHae hanya mengangkat bahu acuh sambil memandang satu sama lain.

"Wah ini benar – benar langka! Siswa kehormataan yg pernah kita dengar ,Lee Sungmin. Adalah kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan begitu antusias.

Sementara Sungmin sendiri, sedang berusaha membuka pintu ruang music itu yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba terkunci. Terkejut setelah mendengar namanya di sebutkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Sungmin hati – hati.

"Biasanya sekolah akan mempersulit orang biasa untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini." Gumam Siwon sambil memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Siwon hanya memasang ekspressi datar, ini sudah sering terjadi. Ia sudah sangat kebal dengan jenis perkataan atau pun tatapan seperti yg Siwon tujukan padanya. Bahkan yang lebih parah pun pernah ia terima.

Beruntung Sungmin adalah siswa kehormatan, yang artinya ia special di minta oleh sekolah itu sendiri untuk bersekolah di sana sehingga ia tidak perlu takut akan ada yg membully-nya.

"Dan seharusnya kau tidak bisa menjadi siswa kehormatan di sekolah ini." Sambung Siwon lalu menyudahi penyelidikannya (?) terhadap sosok Sungmin yg ada di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi semua yg mengatakan kalau kau adalah siswa kehormatan yg diminta langsung oleh sekolah untuk berskolah di sini adalah benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil merangkul Sungmin.

"Yah meskipun kau pintar, tapi kau tetap orang yg paling miskin di seluruh sekolah hahaha.." Lanjut Kyuhyun diakhiri tawa nistanya.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya dan segera menjauh dari sisi Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kau adalah orang rendahan yg di pandang rendah, tapi tidak masalah bukan hidup miskin?" Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ya! Jangan menghampiriku!" Sungmin berteriak dan mencboa untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di dunia keindahan kami, orang miskin! Hahaha.." Yah beginilah sifat Kyuhyun, Evil sejati!

"Permisi." Ujar Sungmin, ia sepertinya sudah cukup mendengar semua penghinaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun berjalan hendak membuka pintu, meninggalkan ruang music yg berubah fungsi menjadi markas perkumpulan sekolompok orang yg menamai diri mereka SJ Host Club.

"Hei! Sungminnie! Sungminnie! Kau adalah siswa kehormatan itu? Hebat!" Belum juga Sungmin mencapai pintu keluar, seseorang bertubuh mungil dan berpipi tembeb layaknya sebuah mochi menarik tangannya dan menggoyang – goyangkan tubuhnya dengan sangat kencang.

"Y-ya, aku memang siswa kehormatan. Tapi aku biasa saja." Jawab Sungmin mencoba untuk merendah.

"Dan siapa yg mengizinkanmu memangilku Sungminnie!" Teriak Sungmin tidak suka saat orang asing memangilnya dengan nama yg menurutnya begitu terdengar aneh.

"Ini seperti sebuah cerita dimana seorang siswa terpelajar akan menjadi gay.." Kyuhyun kembali berbicara hal aneh yang mungkin akan memancing amarah Sungmin.

"Gay?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun, begitupun para anggota SJ Host Club lainnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Jenis liar?" Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk seorang namja tinggi berwajah oriental dengan tatapan tajam yg menusuk.

"Jenis Aegyo?" Lalu Kyuhyun menunjuk namja berbadan mungil dan berpipi tembem menyerupai Mochi yg tadi menarik – narik Sungmin.

"Jenis hyperactive?" Kemudian Kyuhyun menunjuk EunHae yg tengah berpose sok menggoda -_-.

"Jenis Cool ?" Selanjutnya Kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon yg memang terkenal cool dan kalem.

"K-kau salah paham! Aku hanya mencari tempat yang tenang agar aku bisa membaca dengan damai." Sungmin pun berusaha menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yg tengah terjadi.

"Atau kau ingin mencboba jenis Evil tampan yg mempesona sepertiku?Bagaimana?" Dan terakhir Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menunjukan smirk andalannya yg telah mempesona berjuta yeoja. Ia menghampiri Sungmin lalu membawa wajah Sungmin untuk mendekat padanya.

"Hyaaaa!" Sungmin yg terkejut berteriak lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Tanpa di sadari oleh Sungmin di belakangnya tepat berada sebuah vas antic yg sangat mahal lalu..

BRAK!

Tanpa sengaja vas itu tersenggol dan jatuh dari tempatnya, Sungmin yg melihat itu reflex hendak menangkap guci itu tetapi sayangnya..

PRANK!

Guci itu tidak tertangkap olehnya dan akhirnya pecah berkeping – keping karna menghantam lantai. Dan sudah bisa di pastikan vas itu tidak bisa di perbaiki dan Sungmin pasti akan di mintai ganti rugi oleh para anggota SJ Host Club, itulah yg ada di pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

"Itu adalah Renaissance vas yg akan tampil dalam lelang sekolah! Dan kau sudah memecahkannya?!" Seru Donghae yg entah sejak kapan bersama kembarannya telah berdir di bekalang Sungmin.

"Kami akan memulai penawaran sebesar 8 juta won!." Tambah Eunhyuk semakin membuat panic Sungmin yg kini masih sangat shock.

"8 j-juta won?!" Sungmin tersentak mendengar harga yg di sebutkan oleh Eunhyuk. Jari – jari mungilnya mulai menghitung berapa banyak angka nol yg ada di 8 juta won jika di bandingkan dengan uang sakunya sehari -_-.

"Um, a-aku bi-bisa menggantinya." Ujar Sungmin terbata dan sangat tidak yakin dengan perkataanya sendiri.

"Kau? Akan menggantinya?!" Seru EunHae terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa membayar seragam yg seharusnya kau gunakan ke sekolah. Dan apa yg kau pakai itu pakaian kotor? Hahaha.." Sungmin sudah menduga jika ia akan diolok jika mengatakan hal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya kata – kata itu yg tadi terlintas di pikirannya yg tengah kalut.

"Apa yg akan kau lakukan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon sambil memungut pecahan vas antic itu lalu memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar orang mengatakan ini Lee Sungmin? Jika kau tidak memiliki uang, maka bayarlah dengan tubuhmu!" Jawab Kyuhyun yg telah kembali menempati singgahsananya. Sangat terlihat jelas senyum kemenangan tergambarkan di wajah tampannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pembantu di SJ Host Club!" Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian sambil menunjuk Sungmin dengan angkuhnya.

"Huft~ ini benar – benar berlebihan eomma." Suara hati Sungmin yg mengadu pada sang eomma.

"Aku sudah tertangkap oleh sekelompok orang konyol, yg menyebut diri mereka sebagai SJ Host Club." Ujar Sungmin melanjutkan ratapan hidupnya yg menurutnya begitu tidak beruntung.

SJ Host Club terbuka untuk bisnis!

Suasana ruang music yg semula sepi kini telah ramai di penuhi oleh yeoja – yeoja yg telah menjadi pelanggan tetap club tersebut.  
Di sudut ruangan terlihat Kyuhyun yg tengah duduk di kelilingi oleh yeoja – yeoja yg merupakan pelanggan setia dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa music favoritemu?" Tanya salah satu yeoja. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan bersiap memulai rayuan gombalnya.

"Music yg selalu mengingatkan aku kepadamu." Jawab Kyuhyun menebar rayuannya.

"Ah aku membuat kue hari ini, apakah kau bersedia mencicipinya?" Tanya yeoja lain.

"Jika kau akan memberi makanan kepadaku, tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya." Jawab Kyuhyun di sertai dengan kata – kata manisnya.

"Oh Kyuhyun-ah!" Dan yeoja itu pun pingsan seketika -_-.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mendengarnya." Ujar seorang yeoja lagi.

"Kau sengaja mengatakan kata manis itu untuk menjaga image-mu. Padahal itu sama sekali tak cocok untukmu." Ujar yeoja itu seraya menyesap teh-nya dengan anggun.

"Bukan untuk menjaga image, tapi untuk menutupi image asliku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berbisik ke telinga yeoja itu.

Saat Kyuhyun tengah berurusan dengan para pelanggannya, Sungmin datang sambil membawa barang belanjaan. Rupa – rupanya, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk belanja kebutuhan untuk Club-nya.

"Terima kasih atas belanjaannya, kelinci kecil." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan smirk khasnya pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau mendapatkan semua barang yg harus di beli?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Hah? K-kelinci? Sebutan apa itu?" Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati saat mendengar tadi Kyuhyun menyebut dirinya kelinci kecil.

Sungmin lalu meletakan barang belanjaanya ke atas meja, lalu Kyuhyun langsung menge-check barang – barang yang telah di beli Sungmin.

"Jadi apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah pack berisikan kopi instant.

"Tentu saja itu kopi!." Jawab Sungmin malas.

"Aku belum pernah melihat nama merek ini? Apa ini jenis yg sudah di giling?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, yg membuat Sungmin semakin malas menjawab pertanyaannya yg menurut Sungmin tidak penting.

"Bukan, itu kopi instant." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Instant?" Tanya yeoja – yeoja yg tadi mengelilingi Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kopi jelata. Kau hanya harus menambahkan air panas kan? Aku pernah mendengar tentanghal ini." Ujar Kyuhyun begitu serius mengamati bungkus kopi instant tersebut.

"Jadi benar tentang orang miskin tidak memiliki waktu luang, sehingga mereka tidak bisa menggiling kopi mereka sendiri ya?" Dan entah sejak kapan yeoja lain dan juga Eunhae plus Siwon, berkumpul di dekat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yg tengah berbicara mengenai kopi.

"Hei rakyat jelata juga memiliki kebiasaan mereka tersendiri." Kyuhyun berusaha membela Sungmin.

"Tertulis kalau harganya 3 won. Itu penurunan harga yg luar biasa." Ujar Eunhyuk setelah memperhatikan harga yg tertera pada kemasan kopi instant itu.

"Aku akan pergi membeli sesuatu yg lain saja." Ucap Donghae merasa tidak tertarik.

"Maaf karna tidak bisa membelikan kopi yg mahal." Sungmin membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak, tunggu! Aku akan minum ini." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh dengan rasa yeoja yg ada di ruangan itu, dan juga EunHae dan Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan minum ini, oke!" Seru Kyuhyun semangat.

PROK! PROK!

Semua yeoja menatap kagum pada Kyuhyun lalu bertepuk tangan, EunHae tak kalah autis dari yeoja – yeoja itu juga ikut menatap kagum dan bertepuk tangan untuk Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin dan Siwon hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah autis orang – orang di depan mereka.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ah, cepat buatkan kopi jelata ini." Titah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Aishh dasar orang kaya!." Umpat Sungmin ,tentunya dalam hati.

"Oh Kyuhyun-ah, kau terlalu serius menanggapi lelucon ini." Ujar yeoja yg sedari tadi sibuk menyesap the-nya dan tak perduli pada sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikuti cara orang rendahan minum. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan seleramu." Ujar yeoja itu sambil meletakan cangkir the-nya.

"Haah?" Tanya Sungmin heran, karna ternyata orang – orang telah pergi dan kini tinggal ia dan yeoja itu sendiri yg masih tinggal.

"Maaf, aku bicara dengan diriku sendiri." Ujar yeoja itu sambil tersenyum palsu kepada Sungmin.

"Sungmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun yg berarti Sungmin harus segera menghampirinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati Sungmin pun pergi menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun memulai mendemonstrasikan cara pembuatan kopi yg Kyuhyun sebut dengan kopi jelata di depan para anggota SJ Host Club dan yeoja – yeoja pelanggan club tersebut.

"Ini, silahkan mencicipi." Terakhir Sungmin menghidangkan kopi-kopi itu untuk para anggota SJ Host Club terlebih dahulu, lalu kemudian kepada para yeoja.

Yeoja – yeoja itu mulai berisik membicarakan kopi instant buatan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin hanya diam dan malas menanggapi ocehan orang – orang kaya yg menurutnya konyol ini.

"Aku agak takut meminum kopi ini." Ucap seorang yeoja menatap ragu kopi di tangannya.

"Jika aku minum ini. Ayah akan memarahiku." Ujar seorang yeoja lainnya.

"Bagaimana jika meminumnya dari mulutku?" Kyuhyun beraksi menebar rayuan gombalnya, Sungmin hampir muntah saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan rayuannya.

"A-aku akan meminumnya." Sementara yeoja lain mulai berteriak – teriak histeris.

"Ishh.." Sungmin mendecih pelan.

Beralih ke EunHae yg juga sedang menangani pelanggan mereka bersama, tentu saja karna mereka adalah kembar meski tak begitu identik jadi segala sesuatu selalu mereka lakukan berasama.

"Hahah pada saat itu Donghae sedang mimpi buruk, dan ketika ia terbangun dari mimpinya…"

"Eunhyuk-ah! Jangan ceritakan itu! Kau mengerikan, menceritakan hal itu di depan orang lain." Donghae segera memotong cerita yg tengah Eunhyuk ceritakan. Dan memasang wajah yg seolah – olah terluka..

"Donghae-ah.." Eunhyuk memangil Donghae dengan lembut lalu membawa wajah kembarannya itu agar mendekat padanya, sementara 2 yeoja yg menjadi pelanggan mereka memperhatikan dengan serius moment antara EunHae ini.

"Mianhae Donghae-ah. Kau begitu menggemaskan ketika hal itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri " Ujar Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Eunhyuk-ah.." Donghae balas memangil Eunhyuk dengan lembut pula.

"Kyaaaa! Kisah kasih persaudaraan yg indah!" 2 yeoja yg sedari tadi hanya menonton menjerit histeris melihat moment kemesraan EunHae.

"Mengapa mereka menangis hanya karna hal seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Ucap Sungmin sweatdrop melihat EunHae.

"Mianhae aku terlambat." Ujar seorang namja mungil yg tengah berada di gendongan seorang namja jangkung -_-.

"Henry ge, Zhoumi ge.." Ucap seorang dari 3 yeoja yg menyambut kedatangan Zhoury.

"Kami sudah menungu kalian sepanjang waktu!" ujar yeoja lainnya.

"Mianhae.. Aku menunggu Zhoumi ge keluar dari club pedangnya. Tapi aku tertidur, dan aku masih mengantuk." Ucap Henry dengan aegyo-nya yg kemudian turun dari gendongan Zhoumi.

"Kyaaaa! Kyeoptaaaaa!" Jerit yeoja – yeoja itu setelah melihat aegyo dari Henry.

"Apakah dia benar – benar anak SMA ?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri yg heran melihat tingkah Henry yg masih seperti anak TK -_-.

"Henry adalah anak ajaib, meskipun penampilannya seperti itu. Dan yg menarik dari Zhoumi adalah kediamannya." Siwon lah yg menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin saat ia kebetulan.

"Sungminnie!" Henry langsung melompat dan memeluk Sungmin. "Sungminnie, maukah makan kue bersamaku?" Tanya Henry mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak terlalu suka yg makanan manis." Jawab Sungmin berusaha sopan di antara sesaknya karna Henry terlalu kuat memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membiarkanmu bermain dengan panda-ku, Mochi!" Henry memberikan sebuah boneka panda bernama Mochi pada Sungmin.

"Tidak terima kasih untuk Mochi-nya."Ujar Sungmin yg masih agak sesak pasca pelukan maut Henry.

"Sungminnie tidak menyukai Mochi?" Tanya Henry sambil memasang wajah aegyo yg siap menangis.

Sungmin pun sadar dan memperhatikan boneka di tangan Henry dengan lekat, Sungmin lalu tersenyum lalu membungkuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Henry.

"I-itu lucu ya?" Ujar Sungmin agak malu.

"Jaga baik – baik ya!" Henry lalu menyerahkan boneka panda itu pada Sungmin.

"Kebijakan klub kami adalah untuk memanfaatkan karakteristik individu setiap orang, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan para tamu." Siwon mulai menjelaskan mengenai SJ Host Club lebih jauh pada Sungmin.

"By the way, disni Kyuhyun adalah nomor satu. Ia adalah Raja, tingkat permintaanya adalah 70%." Lanjut Siwon kemudian.

"Dunia apa yg aku datangi ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dengan 8 juta won hutangmu, kau pembantu di sini sampai kau lulus." Ujar Siwon.

"Maafkan aku pesuruh, kau bebas untuk melarikan diri tapi keluargaku mampu mempekerjakan sekitar 100 polisi swasta. Artinya kau tidak akan bisa untuk tinggal di Korea, apakah kau memiliki paspor?" Tanya Siwon di akhir penjelasan mengenai ancaman yg akan Sungmin terima jika seandainya ia kabur.

"A-anio." Jawab Sungmin yg masih cengo mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Kalau begitu pastikan untuk bekerja keras." Lanjut Siwon.

"Dasar tidak keren, lumpuh dan ketinggalan zaman.. fuhhh~" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba datang dan mengata – ngatai Sungmin kembali. Dan terakhir dengan jahilnya Kyuhyun meniup tengkuk Sungmin.

"Hyaaaa! Jangan lakukan itu." Sungmin pun berteriak geli.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan yeoja jika dandananmu acak – acakan seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah melihat penampilan Sungmin.

"Hah? Aku tidak berharap bisa mendapatkan yeoja." Ucap Sungmin dengan polos.

"Apa yg kau bicarakan? Hal ini penting! Menjadi orang baik dan menyenangkan para yeoja, adalah segalanya."

"Tidak peduli dengan cara baik atau tidak? Namja, yeoja, penampilan dan semacamnya. Yang penting sebagai pribadi adalah apa yg ada di dalam kan?" Lagi – lagi Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada club semacam ini." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Ya kau tahu! Tuhan itu menciptakan orang yg sempurna baik dalam maupun luar."

"Hah?"

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, ingin menghibur diri seperti itu. Jika tidak, kau tidak bisa terus hidup ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sok sedih.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, izinkan aku untuk berbagi keterampilan denganmu! Mulai sekarang pangil aku Raja! Hahaha.."

"Aku bisa mengajarkan dasar – dasar hosting sebanyak yg kau inginkan." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

"Tapi masalahnya adalah, dia bahkan belum lulus uji visual yg pertama." Ujar Donghae menyela Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang jika kita melepas kaca matanya, matanya hanya dapat melihat sesuatu yg lebih kecil.."Eunhyuk lalu melepas kaca mata Sungmin dan…

"Hei aku tidak bisa melihat! Kembalikan kaca mataku sekarang!" Sungmin yg memilki mata min yg cukup parah akibat terlalu sering membaca.

Tapi apa yg terjadi? EunHae mendadak jadi membatu setelah melihat Sungmin tanpa kaca matanya, mereka seolah terhipnotis. Dan itu mengundang rasa penasaran Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menggeser posisi EunHae agar ia bisa melihat rupa Sungmin tanpa kacamata yg menghalangi.

CTAK!

"Eunhyuk hyung! Donghae hyung!" Kyuhyun menjentikan jari lalu memangil EunHae.

"Yes sir!" Dan keduanya segera datang menghadap Kyuhyun.

Selanjutnya tanpa perintah dari Kyuhyun keduanya sudah mengerti apa tugas mereka, EunHae segera menarik tangan Sungmin lalu membawa Sungmin pergi bersama mereka ke ruang ganti yg sudah di sediakan di ruangan tersebut.

"Siwon hyung! Hubungi desainer rambut!" Perintah Kyuhyun pada Siwon yg langsung di turuti.

"Zhoumi ge, pergi ke dokter untuk mengatur lensa kontak!" Kali ini Kyuhyun memerintahkan Zhoumi yg juga langsung di laksanakan.

"Kyuhyun hyung! Bagaiamna dengan aku!" Tanya Henry semangat.

"Henry-ah.. "

"Neee!."

"Kau cukup diam dan makan saja kuemu."

Seketika senyum manis Henry berubah menjadi wajah masam, dengan kesal ia beranjak menuju mejanya yg sudah tersedia kue dan Mochi sang boneka panda.

"Kau tahu Mochi, semua orang mengatakan kalau mereka sedang sibuk." Adu Henry pada boneka kesayanganya itu.

Sementara EunHae yg tengah mengurus penampilan Sungmin kini sedang menyuruh Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah yg layak.

"Apa?"

"jangan banyak bertanya!"

"Baiklah aku akan mengganti pakaian, tapi kalian berdua harus keluar!"

Dan Eunhae pun terlempar dari dalam kamar ganti Sungmin. Selanjutnya mereka semua menunggu Sungmin selesai di make over.

"Hei cepatlah keluar!" Teriak Kyuhyun mulai tak sabar.

SRET!

Tirai yg tadinya tertutup kini terbuka, munculah Sungmin dengan penampilan barunya yg sungguh sangat di luar dugaan.  
Dengan tatanan rambut modis masa kini, lensa kontak bening yg menggantikan kaca mata kunonya, Sungmin terlihat sempurna! Perpaduan antara imut dan tampan.

"K-kau be-begitu menggemaskan, kau hampir terlihat seperi seorang gadis!" Ujar Kyuhyun yg terkejut melihat perubahan di diri Sungmin.

"Sungminnie sangat manis!" Puji Henry.

"Dengan seragam seharga 30 ribu won, kau terlihat sempurna. Bahkan mungkin bisa untuk menarik beberapa pelanggan baru." Ucap Siwon.

"Uji visual sudah lulus! Mulai hari ini, kau adalah seorang anggota SJ Host Club! Aku akan melatihmu untuk menjadi host tingkat pertama. Jika kau bisa mendapatkan 100 pelanggan, kami akan menganggap lunas hutang 8 juta won-mu." Ujar Kyuhyun memutuskan Sungmin kini telah tergabung dalam anggotanya.

"Host Club?" tanya Sungmin yg masih tak menyangka ia akan bergabung bersama club aneh ini.

TBC

Haah selesai juga part 1, nah gimana? Layak untuk di lanjut atau di stop aja? Review nee yeorobundeul..!


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin Remake / SJ Host Club / Yaoi / Part 2

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
OC : EunHae couple  
ZhouRy couple  
Siwon  
Ratting : T  
Genre : Romance, comedy.  
Discalimer : FF ini remake dari anime yg berjudul Ouran High School, tapi gak akan terlalu sama. Hanya sebagian cerita saja yg saya tuliskan XD.  
Warning : DLDR,OOC,Boys Love, typo bertebaran, bahasa yg tidak sesuai dngn EYD.

Summary : Sungmin, seorang siswa biasa yg bersekolah di sekolah elite SM High School. Karna ketidak sengajaannya, ia akhirnya masuk ke sebuah club yg bernama SJ Host Club yg di ketuai oleh seorang namja tampan namun memiliki sifat Evil. *mian summary'y berantakan*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

All Author poV

Sungmin terbuka untuk bisnis! Yah setelah Sungmin di nyatakan lulus dari uji visual, kemudian di angkat menjadi salah satu anggota SJ Host Club, kini tugas Sungmin adalah menemani para yeoja yang datang ke club. Dan Sungmin memiliki target 100 yeoja agar hutangnya akibat memecahkan vas antic milik club di anggap lunas.

"Sungmin-ah, apa hobimu?" Tanya seorang yeoja manis pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau melakukan perawatan kulit khusus? Kulitmu terlihat sangat cantik." Tanya yeoja lainnya, saat ini Sungmin sedang menjamu 3 orang yeoja tamunya.

"Bahkan aku sangat iri pada dirimu." Ujar yeoja yg terakhir. Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum salah tingkah mendengar ucapcan ke-3 yeoja itu. Jujur

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun pada kulitku." Jawab Sungmin seadaanya.

"Sungmin-ah, mengapa kau bergabung dengan club ini?" Tanya yeoja – yeoja itu berbarengan.

DEG

"Eh? Apa yg harus aku jawab?" Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Tidak mungkin jika ia menceritakan hal yg sebenarnya bukan?

Saat Sungmin sedang melamun memikirkan jawaban yg tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan 3 yeoja itu, diam – diam Kyuhyun datang mendekat berniat untuk mengawasi.

"Aku pernah mendengar jika eomma-mu meninggal 10 tahun yg lalu karna sakit. Jadi, kau menggantikannya melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga." Ujar salah seorang yeoja yg sepertinya teman sekelas Sungmin karna cukup tahu hal mengenai Sungmin.

"Ah y-ya, aku melakukannya sendiri." Jawab Sungmin. "Eommaku pandai memasak, dan ia memberitahuku banyak resep ketika dia di rumah sakit." Lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum, terlihat jelas jika Sungmin sangat merindukan sosok eommanya tersebut.

"Mempelajari berbagai resep masakan bersama dengan eomma sangatlah menyenangkan, dan pada saat aku menghidangkannya untuk appa ternyata appa menyukainya. Itu adalah moment yg paling menyenangkan saat kami tengah bersama."

Sungmin menceritakan kisah mengenai keluarga bahagianya dulu ketika sang eomma masih hidup. Ketiga yeoja itu tampak mendengarkan Sungmin dengan seksama dan mereka begitu tersentuh, bahkan Kyuhyun yg secara sembunyi – sembunyi mendengarkan cerita Sungmin ikut tersentuh.

"Umm..Sungmin-ah, bisakah besok kami memintamu menemani kami lagi?" Pinta yeoja – yeoja itu.

"Oh tentu, aku akan menghargai itu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Wah dia langsung populer." Ujar Eunhyuk yg ternyata ikut mendengarkan Sungmin secara diam-diam bersama Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun .

"Dia memiliki bakat alami, sama sekali tak perlu bantuan." Ucap Siwon yg juga ikut mengawasi.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Panggil yeoja yg selalu sibuk dengan cangkir teh-nya.

"Oh maafkan aku putriku. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir dengan anak baru itu." Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sungmin pada yeoja yg duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau menaruh perhatian lebih pada anak itu."

"Itu karena dia masih baru dan aku yg bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya."

CTAK!

Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya lalu memangil Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah, kesini sebentar."

"Ye?" Sungmin pun datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yg tengah duduk bersama yeoja itu.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah tamu istimewaku. Putri Seohyun." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan yeoja di sampingnya itu pada Sungmin.

"Dia, gadis yg kemarin?" Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. "Ah senang bertemu dengan anda." Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu menyapa Seohyun.

DEG

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis tidak tahan, dan akhirnya tanpa di duga – duga Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh mungil Sungmin ke udara. Seohyun yg melihat perlakuan tiba – tiba Kyuhyun hanya mampu melihat dengan tatapan yg terkejut.

"Kyaaa itu sangat imut Sungmin-ah! Sangat bagus! Very good! Very good!" Teriak Kyuhyun lebay.

"K-kyuhyun-ah!." Panggil Seohyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya.

"Zhoumi ge! Tolong aku!" Sungmin yg sudah sesak karna terus Kyuhyun peluk mencoba meminta bantuan pada Zhoumi.

DEG!

Zhoumi yang melihat Sungmin sedang kesulitan , dengan cepat segera menolongnya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun dan mengangkat Sungmin. Yah karna tubuh mungil Sungmin dan tubuh tinggi Zhoumi, maka tak ada kesulitan bagi Zhoumi untuk mengangkat Sungmin.

"Z-zhoumi ge, t-tidak usah menganggkatknya terlalu tinggi." Ucap Kyuhyun yg terkejut melihat Sungmin yg di angkat begitu tinggi oleh Zhoumi. "Ayo turunkan dia dengan perlahan." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Seohyun yg memperhatikan perlakuan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi terhadap Sungmin merasa sedikit iri, ia mulai merasa posisinya akan tersisihkan oleh Sungmin. Jika hal seperti terus di biarkan, maka ia takkan menjadi tamu istimewa Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hah tasku hilang?"

Sungmin sedang celingukan mencari tas-nya, ia yakin kalau tadi ia menaruh tasnya di dekat jendela tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada.

"Eh?" Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat melihat keluar jendela, tas-nya sudah berada dalam kolam ikan yg berada tepat di depan sekolah. Sepertinya ada yg sengaja menjatuhkan tas-nya kesana.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa menjadi korban bullying di sekolah ini. Kira – kira siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sambil menatap ke arah kolam tempat di mana kini tas-nya berada.

Sungmin pun segera berlari menuju kolam depan sekolah untuk mengambil tas-nya, tapi saat ia sedang berlari di koridor. Sungmin melihat sosok Seohyun tengah berdiri sendiri, Sungmin tak ambil pusing dan tetap berlari.

"Hei kau." Pangil Seohyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Caramu untuk memperoleh perhatian Kyuhyun sangat bagus, sangat rapih. Menggunakan status sosialmu yg miskin untuk dijadikan senjata." Ucap Seohyun sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu pergi berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin bingung mendengar perkataan Seohyun, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak begitu memperdulikan perkataan Seohyun. Sepertinya yeoja itu tidak menyukai kedekatan antar dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di kolam Sungmin langsung menggulung celana dan kemeja seragamnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kolam untuk memunguti tas dan isinya yg berserakan di kolam.

"Aishh bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus menemukan dompetku atau aku tidak akan punya uang untuk makan minggu ini." Sungmin terlihat sibuk mencari dompetnya, semua isi tasnya sudah ia temukan kecuali 1, yaitu dompetnya.

"Hei Sungmin-ah! Apa kau memiliki alasan yg bagus, untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau keluar pada saat kegiatan club?" Sedang asyik mencari, tiba - tiba Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun di belakangnya, dan ternyata benar saja. Namja itu tengah berada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Eh? Kenapa isi tasmu basah semua?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg melihat keadaan tas Sungmin yg berada di pinggir kolam.

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tas-ku ke kolam." Jawab Sungmin asal sambil kembali melanjutkan mencari dompetnya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan dompetku, di dalamnya ada uang makanku untuk satu minggu ini." Lanjut Sungmin, masih tetap berusaha mencari dompetnya.

BYUR!

"Eh?" Sungmin mendengar suara seperti orang masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Ah tidak usah repot – repot membantuku Kyuhyun-ah, nanti bajumu ikut basah." Sungmin terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di kolam dan ikut membantu mencari dompetnya.

"Basah tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan? Orang akan tetap mengatakan penampilanku baik." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yg sibuk mencarikan dompetnya.

"Oh mungkin aku menemukannya!" Seru Kyuhyun " Apa ini yg kau cari?" Selanjutnya Kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah dompet berwarna hitam pada Sungmin.

"Hei kenapa melamun? Kau berniat memberikan ini padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Sungmin.

"Enak saja!" Dengan cepat Sungmin merebut dompetnya yg ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang ceritakan, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa pada Kyuhyun. Karna sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu pasti siapa yg melakukan ini padanya.

"Jadi ada yang sengaja menjatuhkan tas-mu ke dalam kolam? Wah itu pasti sangat menyebalkan ya?" Tanya Seohyun pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa yeoja ini memintaku untuk menemaninya?" Tanya Sungmin dalam hati, sebenarnya ia kurang menyukai yeoja ini.

"Ternyata kau berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mau merepotkan dirinya dengan memungut tas kotor milikmu. Kau benar – benar tidak menyadari tempat yg pantas untukmu sendiri ya?" Tanya Seohyun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Biar ku beri tahu, Kyuhyun hanya menaruh perhatian padamu karna kasihan padamu" Lanjut Seohyun.

DEG

Sungmin terkejut mendengar perkataan Seohyun yang begitu merendahkan dirinya, Sungmin tak habis pikir mengapa yeoja ini begitu membencinya?Apa kerna ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun?. Sungmin merasa kedekatannya wajar – wajar saja dengan Kyuhyun, toh merek sama-sama namja.

"Jangan pernah berfikir jika Kyuhyun benar – benar menyukaimu." Seohyun berkata dengan tegas pada Sungmin.

"J-jadi kau cemburu pada kedekatanku dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin hati - hati.

DEG

Seohyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin, yeoja itu melotot saat mendengar Sungmin mengatakan kalau dirinya tengah cemburu pada kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

SRET!

BRAK!

PRANK!

"Hyaaaa tolong! Sungmin tiba – tiba menyerangku!" Teriak Seohyun.

Entah bagaimana caranya, saat ini posisi Sungmin berada di atas Seohyun, tidak menindih. Hanya kedua tangan Sungmin berada di sisi kiri dan kanan yeoja itu seolah mengukung yeoja itu dengan tubuhnya. Meja yg mereka tempati pun terbalik dan barang – barang yg ada di atas meja juga sudah berserakan.

"Seseorang cepat singkirkan orang miskin ini dariku!" Seohyun masih terus berteriak. Sementara Sungmin masih diam untuk mencerna kejadian yg sedang terjadi saat ini.

BYUR!

Sebuah teko berisi air di tumpahkan EunHae mengenai Seohyun. Semua pengunjung SJ Host Club saat itu hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan kejadian yg tengah terjadi.

"A-apa yg kalian lakukan?" Tanya Seohyun yg kaget karna dirinya yg disiram. Sementara Sungmin sudah menyingkir dari Seohyun.

Kyuhyun datang menghampiri Seohyun lalu membantunya berdiri, tak ada satu patah kata pun yg keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pun menampilkan ekspressi yang sulit untuk di tebak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin menyerangku." Adu Seohyun pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar – benar memalukan." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Kaulah yang melempar tas Sungmin ke kolam, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dinginan langsung pada tujuan .

"B-bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu? Apa kau memiliki bukti?" Tanya Seohyun gugup.

"Kau benar – benar sangat cantik, tapi sayang sifatmu sungguh buruk. Kau tidak pantas menjadi tamu kami. Perkataanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan terhadap Sungmin." Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia langsung menjatuhkan vonisnya pada Seohyun di hadapan semua pengunjung dan anggota SJ Host Club yg lain.

"KYUHYUN-AH BABO!" Seohyun berteriak memaki Kyuhyun lalu terisak sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Haah, aku akan memutuskan hukuman untukmu karena menyebabkan kekacauan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Sungmin. "Kuotamu meningkat menjadi 1000!" Ucap Kyuhyun yg langsung membuat Sungmin shock setengah mati.

"Ayo berdiri." Kyuhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri. Sungmin yg tadinya masih shock kini tersadar dan meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku berharap banyak darimu anak baru." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya *wink* #jderrr! Abaikan -_-.

"Ini adalah seragam cadangan yg kita miliki. Ini masih lebih baik dari baju basahmu." Siwon lalu memberikan kantong berisikan seragam baru untuk Sungmin.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida." Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menerima kantung berisi baju itu.

Sungmin pun pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam basahnya dengan seragam baru yg tadi di berikan oleh Siwon.

Kyuhyun datang membawakan beberapa handuk kering untuk mengeringkan tubuh Sungmin yg sebelumnya sempat terkena air yg di tumpahkan EunHae pada Seohyun.

"Sungmin-ah, ini beberapa handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu."

SRET!

DEG!

Sungmin yg sudah dalam keadaan topless terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun yg melihat Sungmin topless ikut terkejut. Keduanya hanya saling tatap tanpa berkata apapun sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup kembali tirai kamar ganti tersebut.

"Kyaaaa! Yaa!yayayayayay!" Kyuhyun langsung berteriak gaje setelahnya. Membuat semua anggota SJ Host Club kaget, termasuk Sungmin yg tadi sedang mengganti pakaian.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Siwon heran melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yg tiba – tiba seperti orang kesurupan. Ternyata efek melihat Sungmin topless sangat besar terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan kulitnya mulus sekali! Bersih tanpa cela sedikit pun!" Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

SRET!

Sungmin membuka tirai ruang ganti, kini ia sudah mengganti seragamnya yg tadi basah menjadi yg baru dan tentu saja kering.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah, maaf atas insiden memalukan tadi." Ujar Sungmin dengan wajah agak merona.

DEG!

Lagi! Kyuhyun merasakan dirinya seperti terserang penyakit jantung, namun rasanya justru malah menyenangkan. Seolah hatinya meledak di penuhi oleh bunga – bunga saat melihat Sungmin menunjukan ekspressi malu.

"H-harusnya a-aku yg minta ma-maaf." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup dengan wajah yg memerah padam.

"Memangnya apa yg terjadi di antara kalian?" Tanya EunHae pensaran.

"Ah mungkinkah ini awal dari cinta?" Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum msterius.

Sungmin tengah mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan saat ia ingat kalau ia harus menghadiri kegiatan SJ Host Club. Sungmin telah berfikir jika menjadi Host sebenarnya tidak buruk juga, maka ia putuskan untuk menikmati kegiatan barunya menjadi Host.

" Ahh mereka akan menghukumku jika aku terlambat." Ujar Sungmin sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang music.

CEKLEK

"D-dimana ini?" Sungmin bingung saat melihat keadaan ruang music yg berubah menjadi sebuah hutan tropis lengkap dengan flora dan faunanya. Dari manakah datangnya semua ini?

"Selamat Datang." Sementara anggota Sj Host Club lain sudah berada di posisi mereka dengan menggunakan costume khas bali.

Sungmin yang melihat semua ini hanya mampu bersweatdrop ria.

"Yak au Lee Sungmin! Kau terlambat!" Seru EunHae berbarengan.

"Di kalenderku, ini masih akhir november." Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah kalender kecil untuk memastikan jika ini memang masih akhir november yg seharusnya musim yg terjadi adalah musim dingin, bukan musim panas seperti yg ada di ruang music ini. Sungguh aneh bukan? *Ada hutan di dalem ruangan XD*

"Berkurumun di bawah meja penghangat karna takut kedinginan akan menjadi omong kosong! Lihatlah di sini, semua sudah di atur dengan sempurna. Kita memiliki sistem pemanas dan pendingin." Ujar Kyuhyun bangga dengan fasilitas yg di miliki oleh club'y ini.

"Sigh.." Sungmin hanya ber-sigh (?) mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Apakah kau memiliki kritik terhadap kebijakan club kita?" Tanya Siwon yg tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Sungmin-ah, kau berhutang pada kami lebih dari 8 juta won." Lanjut SIwon kemudian.

DEG

Sungmin langsung teringat pada tragedi naas pecahnya vas mahal nan antik yang menyeretnya pada permasalahan hutang dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kini harus bekerja pada sekolompok orang – orang yg menurut Sungmin sangat konyol ini.

"Di luar sana mungkin ini adalah awal musim dingin. Tapi di club kami memiliki musim panas tropis selatan! Tempat ini akan menjadi surga tertinggi bagi para pelanggan! Sebuah pulau dengan musim panas yg kekal hahahaha…" Ujar Kyuhyun kembali membanggakan clubnya, tapi sepertinya kali ini sangat berlebihan.

Sungmin hanya diam, malas menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun yg kelewat sombong itu. Ia benar – benar lelah tiap kali mendengar ocehan tidak penting Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh kejam! Bahkan dengan kulit seputih salju milikku, dan pakaian ala raja di Bali yg terlalu pas untukku. Aku tak lebih dari seorang budak sebelum dewiku berlutut dan bersumpah setia padaku."

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Fantastic!"

Kyuhyun baru saja meluncurkan rayuannya pada tiga orang yeoja yg biasa berkunjung ke SJ Host Club. Dengan segala pesona dan kata – kata manis Kyuhyun, 3 yeoja itu pun terhipnotis.

"Oh ya, minggu depan SJ Host Club akan mensponsori pesta dansa." Ujar Kyuhyun memberikan informasi.

"Sebuah pesta dansa?" Tanya Sungmin yg kebetulan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk persiapan pesta dansa?" Tanya seorang yeoja pada EunHae.

Rupanya semua anggota SJ Host Club memberitahukan perihal pesta dansa itu pada pelanggan – pelanggan mereka. Dan kini mereka semua tengah membicarakan pesta dansa itu.

"Kami menyewa aula besar di gedung pusat ." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kyaaa pasti akan sangat meriah!" teriak yeoja itu terlihat sangat senang dengan kabar pesta dansa itu.

"Para tamu terlihat sangat senang dengan berita pesta dansa itu ya?" Tanya Sungmin yg tengah mengobrol dengan Siwon.

"Sebuah pesta dansa adalah saat yg paling di nanti." Jawab Siwon yg tengah sibuk dengan catatan keuangan clubnya.

"Apakah kau yg mengusulkan tentang pesta dansa itu Siwon-ah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengambil keputusan semcam itu. Semua kebijakan di club ini di tetapkan oleh Raja Kyuhyun." Jawab Siwon. "Meskipun aku telah memberikan sedikit pengaruh pada Kyuhyun dengan menyelipkan foto pesta dansa ke mejanya." Lanjut Siwon sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Siwon kembali di buat sweat drop olehnya. " Orang ini adalah raja bayangan." Ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

"Tadaaaa!" Teriak Henry ceria seperti biasa.

"Henry Ge! Kau sangat lucu!" teriak 2 orang yeoja.

"Hee hee, ini adalah bunga yg di import dari Bali! Mereka di terbangkan langsung kemari!" Henry berceloteh dengan riang tentang pakaian dan accecorise yang di kenakannya saat ini.

"Ah Zhoumi Ge!" Celotehan Henry terhenti saat Zhoumi datang.

HUP!

Henry langsung loncat kea rah Zhoumi lalu memanjat (?) tubuh jangkung Zhoumi untuk memasangkan rangkaian bunga di leher Zhoumi.

"Wuahh gege terlihat semakin tampan! Hehehe.." Henry tersenyum puas lalu memeluk leher Zhoumi.

"Kyaaaa sangat manisss!" Teriak 2 yeoja itu melihat Zhoury moment.

"Seperti biasa, aku tidak yakin apa yang mereka berdua laukan adalah sesuatu hal yg berarti?" Ujar Sungmin yg tadi memperhatikan Zhoury.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil seorang yeoja yg duduk di sebelah kiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah kenapa tidak memakai pakaian tropis selatan?" Tanya yeoja satunya yg duduk di tengah. Saat ini ada 3 org yeoja yg duduk mengelilingi Sungmin.

"Aku sangat ingin melihatnya!" Seru kedua yeoa itu.

"A-aku tidak.. ah aku hanya berfikir waktunya belum tepat memakai pakaian musim panas di sini saat di luar hampir musim dingin." Jawab Sungmin mencoba memberikan alasan.

"Sungmin-ah, kita memiliki satu pakaian untukmu. Terlebih lagi itu dipasangkan dengan milikku." Ujar Kyuhyu tiba – tiba menyela.

"Tidak terima kasih!" Tolak Sungmin mentah – mentah. Kyuhyun langsung menyingkir setelah Sungmin menolaknya.

"Sungmin-ah, aku dengar aka nada pesta dansa ya?" Tanya salah seorang yeoja.

"Ahh aku berharap bahwa bunga sakura yg mekar akan memenuhi dekorasi untuk pesta dansa." Ujar yeoja lainnya.

"Dan kita berdua akan menari di antara bunga sakura yang bermekaran." Yeoja yang ke-3 ikut berbicara.

"Kalian benar – benar berfikir begitu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Humm!" ke-3 yeoja itu pun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya akan sangat bagus bisa berdansa dengan kalian hehe.." Sungmin kemudian tersenyum menebarkan pesona alaminya pada ke-3 yeoja itu.

"Huaaaa.." yeoja – yeoja itu terpesona melihat senyuman manis Sungmin. Pipi mereka semua merona melihat senyum indah Sungmin.

"Maaf.. Tapi sepertinya sekarang giliranku." Tiba – tiba seorang yeoja datang menghampiri Sungmin.

"Oh aku minta maaf. Aku janji nona yang berikutnya." Ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah, namaku Kim Hyorin Kelas 2 C. Kau bahkan lebih manis dari apa yang aku dengar." Yeoja yg mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hyorin itu meletakan tanganya di dagu Sungmin lalu menariknya agar Sungmin menatapnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan membuatmu menjadi Host favorite-ku." Ujar Hyorin.

"Haaaah?!" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hyorin.

"AKu tidak bisa menerima ini!." Terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah frustasi, duduk di pojok ruang music sambil memakan ramen.

"YA! Berhenti memakan ramen jelata!" Seru EunHae.

"Cepat kesini dan bantu kami untuk merencanakan pesta dansa!" Lanjut Donghae.

"Apakah Putri Hyorin yang menunjuk Sungmin benar – benar mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Sakitnya bukan sesuatu yang baru bukan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sakit?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Penyakit berkelana Host." Jawab Eunhyuk tiba – tiba.

"Atau di kenal sebagai penyakit berganti Host." Kemudian Donghae muncul dari belakang Eunhyuk.

"Biasanya pelanggan tetap kami menunjuk Host yang sama setiap kali datang kemari. Tapi yeoja itu cenderung berubah favoritnya secara teratur." Terang Siwon menjelaskan.

"Sampai saat terakhir, ia bersama Kyuhyun hyung kan?" Henry tiba – tiba muncul dan ikut berbicara.

"Ah aku mengerti.. dia jadi seperti itu karna tamunya di ambil darinya." Sungmin pun mengerti sekarang alasan sikap Kyuhyun yg berubah aneh - walaupun sebelumnya pun sikapnya memang aneh.

"Tidakkk! Itu tidakk benarr!" Kyuhyun datang sambil berteriak membantah perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku ada di batas kesabaranku! Sungmin-ah! Mulailah berpakaian culun lagi!." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Sungmin tegas.

"Haah?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Mengapa kau harus begitu popular di kalangan gadis – gadis itu?! Padahal kau jauh lebih cantik dan imut dari pada mereka!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Apa hanya orang – orang di club ini yg menyadari hal itu?!" Kyuhyun terlihat semakin frustasi.

"Itu karena dulu dia sangat culun dan tak ada gadis yang meliriknya, jadi tak ada yang menyadarinya." EunHae meng-interupsi kegiatan marah – marah gaje Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari ruangan, tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan sebuah foto dengan bingkai yg indah menghias foto tersebut.

"Kau lihat ini! Bahkan kau terlihat seperti yeoja disini!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan pada Sungmin foto dirinya sendiri yg tengah tersenyum manis.

"Jangan mengambil foto tanpa seizinku!" Sungmin balas berteriak marah saat tahu Kyuhyun mengambil lalu mencetak fotonya tanpa sepengetahuan ataupun izin darinya.

"Semakin aku meliht ini, semakin aku menganggumi hal itu." Ujar Eunhyuk. Dalam otaknya tergambar Sungmin yg dulu culun dengan kacamata tebal, rambut acak – acakan dan bajunya yg kusam seperti tak pernah di cuci. Dan Sungmin sekarang yg sungguh tampan dan imut dengan mata bulat, rambut rapih dan seragam mahal yg melekat di tubuhnya.

"Dulu dan sekarang sangat jauh berbeda. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Donghae. Lalu tatapan semua anggota SJ Host Club tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Bukankah kalian yg merubahku menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya balik Sungmin dengan hati yg dongkol. Bagaimana mereka semua bisa lupa telah mendandaninya hingga jadi seperti ini? 'Apa mereka semua amnesia? Atau memang bodoh?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Oh eomma! Bagaiamana caranya aku mengembalikan dia menjadi seperti dulu?! Hiks..hiks.." Kyuhyun sepertinya telah benar – benar frustasi.

"Siapa eommanya?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Siwon.

"Dari sudut pandang posisi di club ini, aku rasa itu aku." Jawab Siwon -_-.

"Ya! jika aku kembali seperti dulu, bagaiamana bisa aku membayar hutangku?!" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yg masih menangis.

"Oh ya ngomong – ngomong, apakah kau memiliki pengalaman dalam menari? Tanya Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Hah? T-tidak.. t-tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kuota-ku kan? Aku tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke pesta itu, jadi aku tidak perlu mempelajari.."

TRING!

Belum sempat Sungmin selesai bicara, ia sudah di hadiahi deathglare dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tarian itu harus kau pelajari. Jika kau ingin menjadi host yang baik kau harus bisa menguasai berbagai jenis tarian! Jika kau tidak bisa menguasai waltz dalam 1 minggu dan menunjukannya pada kami di pesta dansa, maka aku akan meningkatkan kuotamu!"

DEG!

Sungmin tak mampu berkutik setelah mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun. Ini benar – benar buruk! Dalam waktu satu minggu ia harus bisa menguasai waltz dan harus menunjukan hasilnya di pesta dansa yg akan di adakan minggu depan, jika tidak maka kuotanya akan bertambah! Itu artinya ia harus bekerja di SJ Host Club lebih lama lagi. Jika 8 juta yen baru akan lunas ketika ia memilii 1000 pelanggan dan itu memerlukan waktu sampai ia lulus, bagaiamana jika Kyuhyun meningkatkannya menjadi 2000? 3000? Atau mungkin lebih? Haruskah ia terjebak selamanya di club aneh itu?

TBC

Hufft~ selesai juga part 2^^  
Gimana? Makin ngaco kah? Maaf kalau berantakan atau gak nyambung, soal'y gak di edit lagi hehehe..  
Mianhae udah nunggu lama, authornya sibuk sekolah hehehe..

Annyeong, Gamsahamnida^^!


	3. Chapter 3

FF KyuMin Remake / SJ Host Club / Yaoi / Part 3

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
OC : EunHae couple  
ZhouRy couple  
Siwon  
DLL  
Ratting : T  
Genre : Romance, comedy.  
Discalimer : FF ini remake dari anime yg berjudul Ouran High School, tapi gak akan terlalu sama. Hanya sebagian cerita saja yg saya tuliskan XD.  
Warning : DLDR,OOC,Boys Love, typo bertebaran, bahasa yg tidak sesuai dngn EYD.

Summary : Sungmin, seorang siswa biasa yg bersekolah di sekolah elite SM High School. Karna ketidak sengajaannya, ia akhirnya masuk ke sebuah club yg bernama SJ Host Club yg di ketuai oleh seorang namja tampan namun memiliki sifat Evil. *mian summary'y berantakan*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

All Author poV

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sungmin mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun untuk mempelajari waltz, dan ia harus menguasainya dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu. Maka disinilah Sungmin sekarang, belajar waltz dengan seorang yeoja cantik yg ia temui kemarin, Kim Hyorin.

"Quick, quick, slow.." Hyorin tengah menuntun Sungmin untuk mengikuti gerakan kakinya.

"Bagus Sungmin-ah, pada gerakan lambat gerakan kakimu bersama – sama." Hyorin dengan sabar dan telaten mengajari Sungmin berdansa.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya duduk terdiam sambil memperhatikan Sungmin, raut wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Namja selalu memimpin. Pastikan untuk melihat yeoja yang sedang menari denganmu." Hyorin kembali memberi instruksi.

"B-baik." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap 2 pasangan itu dengan tatapan sendu, entahlah hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Ia ingin sekali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tetapi sosok di sana begitu menarik perhatiannya hingga ia tak mampu untuk melakukannya.

"Huaaaa!"

BRUK!

Dan terulang lagi, Sungmin jatuh menimpa tubuh Hyorin yg kini ada di bawahnya. Sungmin terkejut dan langsung meminta maaf dan hendak berdiri.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf Hyorin-ssi." Ujar Sungmin dan segera hendak bangun.

SRET!

"Tidak apa – apa, Sungmin-ah." Tapi terlambat, kedua tangan Hyorin telah mengalung di leher Sungmin dan menariknya mendekat. Sungmin sendiri hanya diam karna kembali terkejut atas perlakuan Hyorin yg cukup berani.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal, dan membuang pandangannya kesamping. Hatinya terasa makin panas sekarang.

"Kau tampak suram, Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar EunHae berbarengan. Jika di lihat – lihat dari tubuh Kyuhyun memang menguar aura yg begitu gelap dan suram.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berlatih dengan Sungmin." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sang kembaran.

"Dia terlalu tinggi untuk berdiri di samping Sungmin sebagai wanitanya hahaha.." Ujar Donghae lalu tertawa bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mendengar semua itu, namun ia tetap diam. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar – benar tengah galau.*poor Kyu*

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyorin-ssi. Untuk membantuku berlatih dansa." Ucap Sungmin berterima kasih.

"Oh, tidak apa – apa." Balas Hyorin sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Aku dengar kau sengaja tidak melayani para pelanggan untuk dapat berlatih dansa bersamaku?" Tanya Hyorin sambil menatap Sungmin intens. "Aku sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri." Lanjut Hyorin.

"Y-ya.." Sungmin yang bingung dengan perkataan Hyorin hanya mengiyakan saja.

Siwon kemudian datang membawa secangkir teh dan beberapa kue kering untuk Hyorin. Meski Hyorin datang bukan sebagai pelanggan, tapi ia tetap harus di jamu dengan baik.

"Wah kau punya cangkir baru? Ginori kan?" Tanya Hyorin begitu antusias.

"Jinori?" Tanya Sungmin bingung, setahunya jinori itu adalah lahan tumbuh rumput laut.

"Anda memang memiliki mata yang tajam. Mereka baru saja tiba kemarin. Akhir – akhir ini, club kami sedang berusaha untuk meningkatkan kualitas tea set ." Jawab Siwon di serta senyum ramah.

"Oh begitu. Ini adalah warna yang bagus. Sangat indah." Puji Hyorin.

"Anda benar – benar tahu tentang peralatan makan ya?" Tanya Sungmin merasa takjub.

"T-tidak, a-aku tidak. Apa yg kau bicarakan Sungmin-ah ahahah?." Hyorin yg mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin mendadak gugup lalu berusaha mengelak dan tertawa di pakasakan. Benar – benar aneh?

Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung ."Dia melakukannya seperti dia benar – benar tahu. Tapi kenapa dia mengelak?" tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Merasa sedikit aneh pda yeoja ini.

CEKLEK

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku membawa cangkir teh yang anda pesan." Seseorang tiba – tiba masuk dan memberikan satu set peralan minum teh. Hyorin yang tadi tengah terdim menikmati tehnya, menjadi terkejut saat mendengar suara itu.

"Ah terima kasih. Setiap barang yang anda buat selalu di sukai oleh gadis – gadis. Kerja yg sangat bagus." Ujar Siwon menerima pesananya.

"Ah aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap namja tampan yang mengenakan sweater berwarna putih gading.

"Apakah kau seorang pengusaha?" Tanya Sungmin pada namja itu.

"Aku hanya seorang siswa biasa. Kau lihat aku memakai seragam." Jawab namja itu.

"Hahahaha.. Sungmin-ah, kau begitu lucu." Terdengar tawa halus milik Hyorin, sontak ke-3 namja itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Haah?" Sungmin menatap Hyorin bingung.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Dia terlihat seperti pewaris sebuah perusahaan kelas satu." Ucap Hyorin semakin membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Pewaris?" Tanya Sungmin.

Sementara namja yg tengah menjadi objek pembiacaraan itu hanya terdiam. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Hyorin.

"Nah Sungmin-ah, dia ini adalah Kim Hyung Soo. Pewaris perusahaan Shinma *ngarang bgt ini* yg bergerak di bidang perdagangan, khususnya adalah alat makan dan perabotan dapur. Saat ini perusahaanya adalah perusahaan produksi alat makan dan perabotan dapur terbesar di korea." Siwon pun menjelaskan pada Sungmin tentang namja yg bernama Kim Hyung Soo ini. *adakah yg tahu siapakah Kim Hyung Soo? Anggap ini quiz hehehe XD*

"Oh begitukah?" Tanya Sungmin yg nampaknya mulai mengerti.

"Jadi setiap kali mereka memproduksi sesuatu yg baru. Kami telah memintanya untuk mengirimkannya pada kami." Lanjut Siwon.

Sungmin menyadari kalau sedari tadi tatapan mata Hyung Soo tertuju pada Hyorin. Hyung Soo tampak masih focus memandang Hyorin hingga tak menyadari Sungmin memandanginya. Sementara Hyorin yg sadar Sungmin memandangnya langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali ke posisi awal.

"Karenanya kita percaya bahwa anda adalah ahlinya dalam hal – hal seperti itu, Hyung Soo-ssi." Siwon mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya pada Sungmin. Lalu memberikan pujian untuk Hyung Soo.

Hyung Soo yang tadinya melamun kini tersadar lalu memandang Siwon sambil tersenyum. " oh tidak usah memuji Siwon-ssi, aku masih harus menempuh jalan panjang untuk menjadi seorang ahli." Ujar Hyung Soo merendah.

"Anda akan belajar di Inggris mulai bulan depan, iya kan?" Tanya Siwon kemudian.

"Ya, benar". Jawab Hyung Soo.

Sementara Siwon mengobrol kembali dengan Hyung Soo, Sungmin terus memperhatikan Hyorin. Yeoja itu mendadak diam dan dari wajahnya terlihat raut kesedihan.

"Ah aku permisi pergi dulu." Hyung Soo pun pamit lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apakah anda menikmati Host club?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Hyorin yg tengah melamun.

"Eh?" Lamunan Hyorin terbuyarkan oleh kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau mengenal dekat namja tadi?" Tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba.

"Hah? T-tidak juga. Eh? Eumm tidak! Aku tidak..Ahaha apa yg kau katakan Sungmin-ah? Ah sebaiknya aku pergi ahaha." Hyorin kembali salah tingkah dan gugup dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang Sungmin ajukan padanya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap heran pada Hyorin yg tiba – tiba bertingkah aneh dan pamit undur diri meninggalkan ruang music.

"Sungminnie!"

GREP!

Henry tiba – tiba datang dan langsung melompat ke arah Sungmin, beruntung Sungmin dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan tidak terjatuh. 'anak ini senang sekali melompat.' Batin Sungmin.

"Apa kau tahu? Kim Hyung Soo itu adalah tunangan Hyorin!." Ucap Henry.

"Eh?" Sungmin tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Henry.

"Siwon-ah, apakah kau tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentang Hyorin yg menjadi tunangannya? Tentu saja, aku telah melakukan penelitian tentang pelanggan kita." Jawab Siwon sambil membuka buku catatatannya yg berisi data – data mengenai pelanggan mereka.

"Keduanya adalah teman masa kecil, pertunangan mereka tampaknya telah di atur oleh orang tua mereka." Siwon membacakan informasi yg tertera dalam buku catatanya.

"Omona, kau tahu sampai sejauh ini rupanya." Ujar Kyuhyun shock. Ternyata Siwon merupakan seorang yg kepo? -_-.

"Kim Hyung Soo anak yg cukup pintar, memiliki status social yg tinggi, bisa di andalkan tetapi terlalu sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya.."

"Tingkat kehadiran rendah." Eunhyuk datang entah dari mana menyela perkataan Siwon.

"Dia pengecut." Di susul Donghae yg juga datang entah dari mana.

"Kesimpulannya dia polos . itu saja.." ujar Siwon lalu menutup bukunya.

Sungmin yg melihat Siwon dan EunHae hanya bisa sweatdrop 'Apa mereka mengetahui semua hal tentang pelanggan yg datang kemari?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hyung Soo-ssi adalah anak yg baik. Benar?" Tanya Henry yg sedang bergelayut manja di leher (?) jenjang Zhoumi.

"Yah." Jawab Zhoumi datar.

"Kalian semua benar, maka dari itu kita harus membantunya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Membantu apa?" Tanya anggota SJ Host Club berbarengan.

"SJ Host Club ada untuk membawa kebahagiaan untuk gadis – gadis! Maka dari itu kita akan membantu Hyorin untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatinya!" Seru Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

Skip time, satu minggu kemudian..

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian di pesta dansa malam ini." Kyuhyun selaku ketua SJ Host Club memberikan sambutan yang meriah pada para tamu yang datang ke pesta dansa yg mereka selenggarakan.

Ruang aula sekolah telah di sulap menjadi tempat yang indah dengan dekorasi pesta yang mewah. Alunan music klasik nan merdu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.  
Para tamu yang kebanyakan adalah gadis – gadis itu bertepuk tangan dengan antusias.

Para anggota SJ Host Club pun telah berdandan dengan sangat baik untuk pesta dansa kali ini, stelan jas putih yang di kenakan Kyuhyun membuatnya berbeda di bandingkan dengan anggota lain yang memakai warna hitam. Kyuhyun tampak seperti pangeran sesungguhnya.

"Kami mengundang kalian untuk menikmati pesta ini, dan aka nada sesi berdansa dengan anggota SJ Host Club. Selain itu, tamu yang di anggap sebagai penari terbaik akan di pilih sebagai ratu malam ini dan mendapat hadiah ciuman di pipi dari Raja Kyuhyun." Siwon pun ikut memberikan sambutan.

"Semoga kalian beruntung, baby." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyuman Evil andalannya.

"KYAAAAAA!" Dan langsung di sambut antusias oleh para tamu yang kebanyakan adalah gadis – gadis pengunjung SJ Host Club.

"Sungmin-ah, antusiasme untuk dirimu rendah." Ujar EunHae berbicara pada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Aku hanya pernah menghadiri pesta dansa sekali di taman dekat sekolah dasarku dulu." Jawab Sungmin merasa gerogi dengan pesta dansa kali ini yg tentu saja sangat meriah.

"Kau mungkin tidak bisa menyebut bahwa itu pesta dansa. Nah, lagi pula yang sekarang berbeda. Jadi mengapa kau tidak mencoba masakannya, banyak masakan mewah di sini." Ujar Siwon yang di saat seperti ini pun tidak bisa lepas dari buku catatannya.

"Oh makanan mewah? Seperti sup labu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membayangkan sebuah sup labu yang lezat dan wangi.

DEG!

HUP!

"Dapatkan segera beberapa sup labu yang lezat di sini, sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Kejadian yang tak terduga kembali terjadi, begitu Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin mengatakan sup labu ia langsung loncat (?) ke hadapan Sungmin, Siwon segera siaga dengan ponselnya, EunHae sudah lebih dahulu memeluk Sungmin sementara ZhouRy sudah berada di belakang Sungmin dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Yeoboseyo? Kami ingin memesan sup labu dan juga beberapa kimchi deluxe." Siwon segera menelpon restoran cepat saji terbaik di korea.

"Oh kasihan sekali Sungminnie.." Ujar EunHae berbarengan sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun!." Sungmin mengumpat Kyuhyun dalam hati, sementara wajahnya telah merah karna sesak di peluk oleh EunHae terlalu erat.

Sesi berdansa dengan para anggota SJ Host Club pun tiba, masing – masing dari mereka kini tengah berdansa dengan gadis – gadis itu. Kecuali Sungmin yang hanya diam memojok di pinggir ruangan, sungguh ia benar – benar tak biasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Umm.." Terlihat 2 orang gadis tengah berusaha mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah!" Namun niat ke 2 gadis itu gagal saat Hyorin memangil Sungmin.

"Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi, kau akan berdansa denganku bukan?" Tany Hyorin.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum.

Hyorin menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin, lalu mereka berjalan menuju tengah aula untuk berdansa dan bergabung bersama anggota SJ Host Club yg lain.

"Hyorin sudah di sini." Henry memberi tahu Zhoumi yg berdansa tak jauh darinya.

"Yah." Jawab Zhoumi sambil memperhatikan Sungmin dan Hyorin.

"Nah itu artinya misi kita akan berlangsung." Kyuhyun yg juga berdansa tak jauh dari Zhoumi segera memberi tanda pada EunHae untuk melakukan tugas selanjutnya.

CTAK!

SRET!

Satu jentikan jari Kyuhyun dan EunHae langsung beraksi membawa lari Sungmin dari Hyorin. Baik Sungmin maupun Hyorin terkejut dengan kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat itu.

"Apa ini semacam penculikan?" Tanya Hyorin bingung. Sementara Kyuhyun yg sedari tadi mengawasi hanya tersenyum misterius.

BRAK!

"Kalian datang tepat waktu."

Pintu ruang music yang biasa menjadi markas SJ Host Club terbuka cukup keras, menampilkan sosok Sungmin yang tengah di gendong (?) Zhoumi. EunHae, Siwon dan Henry sudah menunggu Sungmin di depan pintu ruang ganti yang ada di ruang music.

"Kalian tidak bisa berlaku sewenang – wenang!" teriak Sungmin tak terima dirinya di culik secara paksa dari perta dansa.

"Sudahlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu, cepat pakai ini." Eunhyuk memberikan Sungmin sebuah kantung berisi baju.

BRUK!

"Ahkk.." Henry mendorong Sungmin untuk segera memasuki ruang ganti. Mereka sedang melaksanakan misi rahasia atas perintah Raja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang sesaat kantung berisikan baju itu, sebenarnya ia keberatan dan ingin menolak rencana aneh yang telah Kyuhyun buat untuk membantu Hyorin.  
Memang niat Kyuhyun itu baik ingin membantu, tapi mengapa harus ia yg menjadi umpannya? Itulah jeritan hati Sungmin saat ini.

"Kita akan membuat 'kecelakaan'agar akhirnya akan mendebarkan." Ujar Siwon tersenyum aneh pada EunHae yg di balas anggukan dan senyuman yang tak kalah aneh.

"Hei Sungmin-ah, apa kau sudah selesai? Ingat waktumu hanya 20 menit sampai puncak acara pesta akan di mulai. Kami sudah mengirim surat pada Hyung Soo untuk datang ke gedung teater sebelah aula." Siwon mengingatkan kembali tentang misi dan waktu yg Sungmin miliki untuk menjalankan misi ini.

SRET!

Tirai pun terbuka, Sungmin sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan kini waktunya menuju ke tahap akhir sebelum misi ini benar – benar Sungmin jalankan.

"Sungminnie, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kurasa kau kurang menyukai strategi ini."Tanya Henry.

"Meskipun Sungmin tidak menyukainya, tapi ini merupakan strategi Kyuhyun." Ujar EunHae yg tengah merias Sungmin.

BRAK!

"Kenapa?! Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tentang strategiku?!" Pintu ruang music kembali terbuka, dan Kyuhyun masuk sambil mengomel.

"Itu adalah ide besar! Dan kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Siapa yang akan menemani tamu di-" Omelan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia melihat Sungmin yg kini tengah menyamar menjadi seorang gadis.

Kyuhyun tercekat melihat kecantikan Sungmin, ia hampir tidak percaya jika sosok di hadapannya ini sebenarnya adalah seorang pria. Lihatlah wajah manis Sungmin yang kini semakin manis karna make up yg di pakainya, rambut coklat terang sepundak, dress berwarna pink dengan ornament bunga yang indah yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, siapapun tak akan menyangka jika sebenarnya sosok cantik ini adalah seorang pria yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang gadis.

"Apa penpadatmu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya EunHae dengan penuh rasa bangga karna merekalah yang telah mendandani Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak mampu menjawab, pandangannya masih focus menatap Sungmin.

"Sungminnie kau tampak manis." Ujar Henry memuji Sungmin.

"Wajahku terasa berat dan aku sulit untuk berjalan menggunkan sepatu ini." Sungmin berjalan dengan kaku karna memang ia tak terbiasa dengan segala dandanan gadis yang melekat di tubuhnya, di tambah sepatu high hills yang dikenakannya membuat ruang geraknya menjadi terbatas.

"Semoga berhasil Sungmin-ah!" EunHae memberikan dukungan mereka pada Sungmin.

"D-d-dia terlalu manis.." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah. Rupanya ia masih dalam pengaruh efek terpesona oleh Sungmin.

Sementara itu di sebelah gedung aula tempat berlangsungnya pesta dansa, tepatnya di gedung teater tampak seorang namja tengah berdiam seorang diri. Mungkin ia tengah menanti kedatangan seseorang di tempat itu.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang teater itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang gadis cantik nan manis, Hyung Soo sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu, tapi kemudian ia beranikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau yang menulis surat ini? Kau jauh berbeda dari apa yang kubayangkan." Tanya Hyung Soo pada gadis itu, yg tak lain adalah Sungmin yang menyamar.

"Surat?" Ujar Sungmin bingung, karna ia tidak pernah merasa telah menulis surat.

'_sejak pertama aku melihatmu,aku sudah sangat jatuh cinta padmu! Hehehe..  
seperti ada desiran aneh tiap kali aku melihatmu, aku sangat mencintaimu! 3  
cintamu telah mengisi kekosongan di hatiku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu  
di gedung teater untuk menunjukan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya! SARANGHAE 3 ^^!'_

"Siapa yang menulis surat ini?" gumam Sungmin dengan hati yg gondok.

Begitu Sungmin membaca isi surat yang entah siapa pengirimnya namun mengatas namakan dirinya sebagai pengirim, Sungmin sudah mengira bahwa surat itu adalah surat yang norak! Dengan tulisan yang di tulis dengan tinta pink dan kata – kata yang lebay, Sungmin mengira bahwa surat itu merupakan hasil kolaborasi antara Duo EunHae dan Siwon.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?" Tiba – tiba Hyung Soo bertanya.

"A-ah itu hehe k-kita sepertinya pernah bertemu di suatu tempat heheh.." Jawab Sungmin berbohong tetapi berusaha meyakinkan.

"Maafkan aku." Hyung Soo kembali berbicara.

"Eh?" Sungmin terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Hyung Soo.

"Aku menghargai pernyataan cintamu, tapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Aku sudah memiliki gadis lain yang aku cintai." Ujar Hyung Soo menjelaskan.

"Hyung Soo-ssi, gadis yang anda maksud adalah pacarmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sayangnya dia bukan pacarku, atau bisa di katakan dia tak menganggapku pacarnya. Dia akan lebih cocok memiliki pria yang tampan dan pemberani." Jawab Hyung Soo terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

Di luar ruangan tempat Sungmin menemui Hyung Soo, Kyuhyun telah menuntun Hyorin untuk datang ke tempat yang sama. Kyuhyun ingin menyaksikan reaksi Hyorin saat melihat Hyung Soo tengah bersama gadis lain.

"Kemana sebenarnya kau akan membawaku?" Tanya Hyorin.

"Kau mungkin bukan jenis orang yang dapat memperdaya orang lain." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu." Tanya Hyorin bingung.

"Tidak perduli berapa banyak Host yg telah kau jadikan alat untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Kau selalu tampak lebih bahagia ketika melihat cangkir the." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Hyorin tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, rupanya Kyuhyun menyadari tingkahnya selama ini. Ingatan Hyorin pun teralih ke masa kanak – kanaknya, masa dimana terdapat kenangan manisnya tentang cangkir – cangkir the bersama Hyung Soo.

FLASH BACK…

"Lihatlah ini Hyorin-ah.." Ujar Hyung Soo kecil pada Hyorin. Kedua anak itu tampak sedang bermain di sekitar ruang tamu keluarga Shima.

"Wuaah cantik cekali!." Hyorin kecil tampak senang melihat berbagai jenis tea set dengan gambar dan ukiran yang indah.

"Wedgwood, Foley, Worcester ada juga Ginori dan Meissen. Hyorin-ah kau akan menjadi istriku, nanti akan ku ceritakan tentang mereka semua, oke?" Hyung Soo kecil sangat pintar dapat mengetahui berbagai jenis tea set. Dan dengan polosnya ia berkata bahwa Hyorin akan menjadi istrinya.

"Hmmm!" Hyorin tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk imut.

FLASH BACK END..

"Tidak masalah. Tidak perduli apa yang aku lakukan, dia tidak akan perduli padaku sama sekali. Dia bahkan memutuskan untuk belajar di luar negri tanpa aku ketahui." Ujar Hyorin bercerita pada Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin pun sedang mendengarkan cerita Hyung Soo tentang Hyorin. Sebenarnya mereka itu saling mencintai, tetapi karna sifat Hyung Soo yang malu untuk menunjukan perhatiannya membuat Hyorin merasa kalau Hyung Soo tak lagi peduli padanya. Itu sebabnya Hyorin seringkali mendatangi SJ Host Club dan berkencan dengn anggotanya untuk menarik perhatian Hyung Soo.

"Aku ingin berubah, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang pemberani. Itu sebabnya aku memilih untuk belajar ke luar negeri. Maka dari itu dia harus menungguku hingga aku telah berhasil menjadi seseorang yang pemberani." Ujar Hyung Soo.

"Kau benar – benar egois ya? Kau tidak berfikir kalau dia merasa terluka dengan keputusan sepihakmu ini? Lagi pula kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja yg sebenarnya, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti keadaanmu." Sungmin merasa perkataan Hyung Soo sangat egois, jadi Sungmin mengajukan protesnya.

"Kau memiliki perasaan yang dalam untuknya, jadi mengapa tidak kau tunjukan? Aku beranggapan bahwa orang dapat berubah ketika mereka benar – benar ingin berubah untuk orang yg di cintainya." Lanjut Sungmin kemudian. Hyung Soo terdiam mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang di rasanya, ada benarnya.

CEKLEK

Di saat Hyung Soo dan Sungmin tengah berdua di dalam ruang teater, Hyorin datang dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Baik Hyorin maupun, Hyung Soo dan Sungmin merasa terkejut.  
Hyorin diam mematung melihat Hyung Soo tengah bersma seorang gadis lain yang tak di kenalinya, Hyung Soo terdiam karna terkejut Hyorin tiba – tiba datang.

"Hyorin-ah.." panggil Hyung Soo.

"Oh, aku minta maaf. Sepetinya aku mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya akan.." Hyorin tertunduk meminta maaf, ia kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan gedung teater sambil menangis.

"Hyorin-ah!" Hyung Soo segera berlari mengejar Hyorin meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dalam gedung teater.

"Mengapa ini menjadi semakin rumit?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Hyung Soo yang mengejar Hyorin.

"Dia berlari mengejarnya." Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu ruang teater.

Sungmin tersenyum saat menyadari sesuatu, Hyung Soo ternyata masih sangat perduli pada Hyorin. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang mengejar Hyorin saat ini. Misi pun selesai dan Kyuhyun juga Sungmin segera bersiap untuk kembali ke pesta dansa, dan menyaksikan puncak acara.

Hyung Soo masih terus mengejar Hyorin hingga mereka kini sudah berada di dekat aula tempat pest dansa di selenggarakan.

SRET!

Tepat saat Hyung Soo berhasil meraih tangan Hyorin, 3 buah lampu sorot menyorot mereka berdua.

"Dan sekarang, saudara – saudara.." terdengar Suara Kyuhyun dan orang – orang di pesta dansa berseru pada mereka berdua. Sementara Hyorin dan Hyung Soo tampak terkejut.

"Ini malam yang menyenangkan, namun sayang sekali kita telah sampai pada lagu terakhir untuk malam ini. Pasangan Raja dan Ratu jatuh pada pasangan ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk Hyorin dan Hyung Soo sebagai pasangan Raja dan Ratu dansa tahun ini.

Music klasik kembali terdengar, Hyung Soo tengah berusaha mengatasi rasa malunya dengan mengajak Hyorin berdansa di hadapan seluruh tamu pesta. Hyorin tampak senang dan langsung menerima ajakan berdansa Hyung Soo, mereka berdua larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri sampai akhirnya lagu berakhir.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Semua bertepuk tangan begitu pasangan Hyorin dan Hyung Soo selesai menari, anggota SJ Host Club juga tampak senang dengan rencana mereka yg telah berhasil.  
Eittss tetapi masih ada 1 lagi rencana yang belum mereka jalankan.

"Nah dengan ini berarti Putri Hyorin menjadi pemenang dan berhak mendapat ciuman dari Raja! Oh tunggu, beralih ke Lee Sungmin!" Ujar EunHae yang menjadi MC-nya.

"HAAH!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama – sama terkejut mendengar ucapan duo EunHae.

"Siwon mengatakan kalau akan ada sebuah 'kecelakaan' agar akhirnya semakin mendebarkan." Dengan santainya EunHae hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan misterius sambil memakan pisang.

"Hanya di pipi bukan? Silahkan menerimanya. Anggap sebagai ciuman perpisahan, karna setelah ini kau akan ikut denganku ke inggris." Hyung Soo telah memberikan izin pada Hyorin agar dapat menerima hadiah ciuman di pipi dari Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" Sungmin memprotes pada Siwon.

"Aku akan memotong sepertiga hutangmu jika kau mau melakukan ini." Ujar Siwon yg sudah pasti tidak akan di tolak Sungmin.

"Baiklah, lagi pula hanya mengecup pipi." Dan seperti dugaan Siwon, akhirnya Sungmin bersedia.

Sungmin pun berjalan menuruni tangga hendak menghampiri Hyorin, sementara Hyorin maju beberapa langkah kedepan.

"Jangan – jangan ini adalah ciuman pertamanya Sungminnie?" Henry berusaha untuk memanas – manasi Kyuhyun.

"APA!?" Kyuhyun memekik dengan keras.

Sementara Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk mengecup pipi Hyorin, dan Hyorin juga tampaknya sudah siap menerima hadiah ciuman dari Sungmin.

"TAHAN CIUMAN ITU!" Teriak Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk menghentikan ciuman Sungmin.

"Haah?" Sungmin yang terkejut berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk menariknya.

BRUK!

CHU!

"KYAAAAA!"

Pada akhirnya tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh menimpa Sungmin karna tanpa sengaja ia telah menginjak kulit pisang yang sepertinya sengaja EunHae sebar. Jadilah Kyuhyun jatuh dengan posisi menindih Sungmin dan bibir mereka bertautan.

Semua gadis yang melihat adegan itu menjerit histeris, ada juga yang pingsan dan mimisan. Dan inilah yang Siwon maksud dengan kecelakan akhir yang mendebarkan.

TBC or END?

Gaje kah? Mianhae kalau iya, aku udah di desak oleh 2 makhluk purba untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Jadi mohon maklum kalau gaje, soalnya otak saya lagi terbagi dua antara mikirin hutang FF sama mikiran ujian.

Oke deh segitu ajah, terima kasih buat yang udah RNR FF ini :)


End file.
